Benutzer Diskussion:Jw-skyguy
---- Bytes __TOC__ Beiträge Hi Skyguy, ich weiß schon, eigentlich führt man eine Disku am Ausgangspunkt fort, aber ich wollte das jetzt nochmal neu aufgreifen. Zur obrigen Diskussion, wieso dein Beitragszähler bei der BS auf 0 steht, habe ich meinen Denkfehler jetzt entdeckt. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hast du dich nicht, im Gegensatz zu mir, von Wikia direkt umbenennen lassen, sondern hast die Seite selbst verschoben. Ist das richtig? Wenn ja, dann erklärt das natürlich, warum die anderen zusammenhängenden Abschnitte nicht mit umbenannt wurden. Das nur noch als kleine Erklärung. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:47, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Hm, ja ich habe die Seite verschoben, ich habe auch versucht sie zurückzuverschieben, aber es passiert einfach nichts. Ich sehe du kennst dich in diesem Bereich etwas besser aus als ich, und ich wäre erfreut wenn du mir helfen könntest die Sache wieder hinzubiegen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:45, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::Ha, Problem gelöst, es kommt daher, dass ich ein Idiot bin. Ich habe die Seite mit einem Rechtschreibfehler verschoben, darum hat es nicht geklappt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:54, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::Schön, dass es geklappt hat! Wenn du dich jetzt wieder zu Skyguy umbenennen willst, gehst du einfach ganz unten auf Kontakt zu Wiki, dann zu "Ich möchte meinen Namen ändern". Dann wird alles zusammengehörige verschoben, nur deine Unterschrift, deine externen Links von der Benutzerseite wie zu deinem Jedi-Tempel etc. kannst du dann noch für Weiterleitungsverhinderung ändern. Aber das weiß du warscheinlich schon, wollte es einfach nochmal sagen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 19:55, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::Danke für deine Hilfe! ;) Skyguy (Commkanal) 20:16, 11. Mai 2014 (UTC) :::::Und wenn du gerade dabei bist: Ein Archiv wäre hier langsam mal angebracht Bild:;-).gif. MfG Hjhunter (Diskussion) 07:32, 12. Mai 2014 (UTC) ::::::Erledigt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 20:13, 12. Mai 2014 (UTC) Carosi Hi, Skyguy, ich wollte nur fragen, ob du die seiten Carosi-System und Carosus-System zusammenführen könntest :D DankeEndorman (Diskussion) 16:36, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) :Wie ich bereits bemerkt habe, hast du das schon einige Benutzer vor mir gefragt. Ich kann dir in diesem Punkt ebenfalls nicht weiterhelfen. Da du bereits Flusswelt kontaktiert hast, bleibt uns nicht anderes übrig als abzuwarten. Fluss ist dabei sehr verlässlich, er wird die Artikel schon zusammenführen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 16:38, 22. Mai 2014 (UTC) Yavin Kannst du bitte die Artikel Yavin XXVII und Yavin XXVIII löschen, die römischen zahlen sind falsch DasDa (Diskussion) 06:24, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :In Ordnung. Skyguy (Commkanal) 06:25, 1. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Palpatine Guten Tag Skyguy, ich habe gesehen, dass du meinen UV-Hinweis auf der Seite Palpatine entfernt hast und ich würde gerne wissen warum. Danke für deine Aufmerksamkeit. Advieser (Diskussion) 16:24, 4. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Habe ich das? Ich war und bin durch einen Ausflug im Moment inaktiv (ich schreibe das jetzt vom Handy) und ich habe eigentlich nichts bearbeitet. Wenn du mir sagen könntest, wann das gewesen sein sollte wäre ich dir sehr dankbar. Skyguy (Commkanal) 06:01, 5. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Habs gesehen. Keine Ahnung warum das so ist bzw. war. Ich habe die UV wieder eingefügt. Skyguy (Commkanal) 06:06, 5. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Sergeant Echo Hallo, Skyguy. Ich wollte mich erkundigen, wieso du meinen Artikel (s. oben) gelöscht hast.Anugan (Diskussion) 07:41, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Das kann ich dir beantworten. In der Folge sprich Pong Krell einen Klonkrieger wie folgt an: "Ich gebe den Befehl, wenn ich ihn gebe, Sergeant Echo." Richtig? Nun, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass du da einen Fehler hast, den ich anfangs auch gemacht habe. Krell spricht etwas undeutlich, aber der eigentliche Name dieses Klonkriegers lautet Appo, hört sich aber in der Sync so an wie Echo. Von daher existiert der Artikel schon, du hast dich lediglich verhört. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:31, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::OK, danke für die Klarstellung. Anugan (Diskussion) 17:48, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Klar, gerne. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:54, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::::Soweit ich mich erinnern konnte, stand der Artikel unter einem Löschantrag, daher habe ich meine Adminrechte wirken lassen und den Artikel gelöscht. Außerdem habe ich deine Diskussion mit Ben Braden verfolgt, und habe die Sache so verstanden, dass die Seite gelöscht erden sollte. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:11, 9. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Einen Sith Hallo Ich wollte dir nur mitteilen das Einen Sith und der Neue Sith-Orden ein und dasselbe sind (bei darth Ruyn), ich würde mich freuen wenn du es nicht mehr ändern würdest. GrußBeppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 20:26, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Das habe ich nicht. Tut mir leid, aber du verwechselst mich mit Benutzer:Lord Dreist. Skyguy (Commkanal) 20:50, 14. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::SorryBeppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 09:10, 15. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :::Das ist natürlich kein Problem. Kann ja passieren. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:50, 15. Jun. 2014 (UTC) Jedi Glück Wiki Könntest du mir bei meinem Wiki helfen es läuft echt aber echt SCHEISSE! Frag bitte auch andere. Du findest es auf meiner Benutzerseite bei beliebteste Wikis, es heißt Jedi Glück Wiki. GrußBeppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 11:03, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) :Nein, kann ich nicht. Tut mir leid, aber wenn ich Zeit am PC habe, dann investiere ich sie ins Jedipedia, da geht nicht mehr was anderes. Abgesehen davon halte ich es für sinnlos, ein neues Star-Wars-Wiki zu gründen, wenn es schon eines gibt. Sei aber unbesorgt, wenn die Arbeit deines „Jedi Glück Wiki“ qualitativ und hochwertig ist, dann wirst du schon Benutzer finden, die sich für das Wiki engagieren. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:07, 29. Jun. 2014 (UTC) ::Ok GrußBeppo-Jedi (Diskussion) 13:46, 1. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Verwarnung Hey, ganz ruhig, Corran hatte mich nur gebeten an der Abstimmung teil zu nehmen, ansonsten habe ich nicht vor in dem Jedipedia zu arbeiten, weil ich sowieso schon genug Wikias habe. Ich bitte daher um Verzeihung, das ich das gelöscht habe. Ich kenne die Regeln bereits, denke daher nicht, das ich so etwas wie Spam beabsichtigt habe. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Cyanide3 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 09:38, 3. Jul. 2014) :Nein, natürlich ist das kein Spam, aber es nervt trotzdem, wenn du alles wieder löscht was ich eingesetzt habe. Wenn du die Regeln so gut kennst, dann halte dich bitte daran. Ein Wiki kann nicht funktionieren ohn solche Regeln. Und welche Abstimmung meinst du? (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Jw-skyguy (Diskussion | Beiträge) 09:40, 3. Jul. 2014‎) :::Diese Abstimmungen: Miss Star Wars/Juli 2014 :::In den meisten Regeln sind Profil und Diskussionsseite sein Eigenes, deshalb lasse ich für meine Wikias dies immer für die User frei. Wusste im Gegenzug nicht, dass die Regeln bei euch so stramm sind. Wird nicht noch einmal vorkommen, da ich nur ein mal an dieser Abstimmung teilgenommen habe und nicht weiter an Bearbeitungen immoment interessiert bin. :::Mit freundlichen Grüßen :::[[User:Cyanide3|''Cy'a''''ni'd'e''3]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Cyanide3|''To Punish and Enslave!]] 16:54, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Ui, da ist wohl was mit den Signaturen verloren gegangen. Übrigens heißt JP hier Corran (JP=Jedipedia) :) Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:00, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Mal wieder nen Keks Mit diesem Keks wollte ich mal meine Anerkennung zeigen, was du alles für die JP tust und dich da so reinhängst. Mach einfach weiter so. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:28, 3. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Danke. :) Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:03, 4. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Da setz ich auch noch einen drunter ;) Jedi Equester (Diskussion) 07:27, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC). :Danke :). Gestern hatte ich mal wieder Zeit. Skyguy (Commkanal) 07:28, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Bearbeitungen Hallo Skyguy, ich komme nicht drum herum, diesen Kommentar zu schreiben: Die letzten Tage habe ich gesehen, dass du bei etlichen Artikeln die neue Quelle ''Stimmen eingefügt hast. Diese Bearbeitungen erscheinen mir jedoch etwas fragwürdig, da in einigen Fällen einfach nur die Quelle und kein dazugehöriger Inhalt ergänzt wurde. Bei einigen Sachen, wie bei Anakin, Obi-Wan und anderen fand ich es jetzt weniger tragisch, da sie ja in Yodas Vision und anderweitig in der Episode vorkamen. Aber was mich dann doch sehr gewundert hat, war die Tatsache, dass diese Quelle plötzlich bei Artikeln wie Graf (Titel) stand, ohne neuen Inhalt. Jetzt frage ich mich, warum du so was machst, da solche Artikel nur entfernt was mit der Episode zu tun hat und daraus auch keine neuen Informationen gewonnen werden können noch wurden. Wenn, dann müsste man bald jede TCW-Episode als Quelle einfügen, da Dooku als Träger des Titels bald überall vorkommt. Eine einzelne Episode einfügen ohne neuen Inhalt und relevanten Informationen darin finde ich ziemlich unnötig. Und es war nicht nur dieser Artikel, mit dem so verfahren wurde. Ich würde mich über ein Statement von dir sehr freuen, damit ich das verstehe. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 09:30, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :Ich kann deine Bedenken verstehen. Allerdings kommt Graf (Titel) auch in Stimmen vor, daher sollte die Episode auch im Artikel erwähnt werden. Aber du hast recht, als „Quelle“ kann man das nicht direkt bezeichnen. Ich würde daher vorschlagen, einen „Erscheinungen“- oder „Auftritte“-Abschnitt einzuführen, um auch Quellen aufzulisten, die den Artikel nicht direkt ergänzen kann, aber dennoch enthält. Die Wook hält das schon lange so, und ich finde das System nicht so schlecht, aber man müsste das Format, die Position im Artikel, und generell einmal die Relevanz diskutieren. Ich würde mich über deine Meinung freuen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:30, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Das wäre ziemlich aufwendig, aber ich habe mir schon mal darüber Gedanken gemacht. Lord Dreist (Diskussion) 17:59, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::„Erscheinungen“-Abschnitt Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:00, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::Tja, da hab ich wohl was in Gang gesetzt :). Also, den Vorschlag finde ich gar nicht schlecht, aber wie Dreist schon sagt, wäre es ziemlich aufwändig. Was ich aber noch zu den Bearbeitungen sagen möchte, so ging es mir weniger darum, dass du die Quelle einfügst, das ist ja richtig, da der Artikel darin vorkommt. Mich hat bloß gestört, dass es diese eine Quelle war, als einzige Ergänzung. Würde man das so bei jeder Quelle machen, gäbe es einen regelrechten Editwar, und ich sehe nicht wirklich ein, warum man sich durch solche Aktionen Edits verdient. Das soll keine persönliche Kritik an dich sein, Skyguy, es ist nur eine Feststellung. Denn entweder man fügt alle Quellen ein, in der er vorkommt, was in diesem Fall wohl etwas schwer wird, oder man lässt es einfach und wartet, bis man zusätzlich Informationen ergänzen kann, die der Bearbeitung dann einen vertretbaren Grund geben. Aber bis dahin sollte das bloße Einfügen von einer einzigen Quelle einfach gelassen werden. Aber wie gesagt, deinen Vorschlag finde ich gut und würde ihn auch unterstützen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:08, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::::Danke für dein Verständnis ;). Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:43, 6. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::::::Dann hoffe ich auch auf deines in Bezug auf solche Bearbeitungen. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 10:04, 7. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Chat Kannste mal in den Chat kommen, um diverse Dinge zu besprechen? [[User:Lord Dreist|'''Lord Dreist]] (Diskussion) 18:08, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :'türlich. Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:09, 26. Jul. 2014 (UTC) ::Kommst du mal zum Ratschen? Datei:;-).gif Ben Braden (Diskussion) 11:33, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) :::Jop. Skyguy (Commkanal) 11:34, 28. Jul. 2014 (UTC) Fehlinfo Guten Tag Skyguy, als ich heute deinen Artikel R2-L3 entdeckte, musste ich sehen, dass du schriebst es sei sein einziger Auftritt gewesen. Ich habe diese Info diff=970770&oldid=970768}} entfernt, da dies nicht stimmt. Nebenbei kommt der Droide sogar in vor. Mit dem ersten Auftritt würde ich immer vorsichtig sein, daher habe ich das entfernt. Wäre schön, wenn du sowas in Zukunft nachforschst, denn man kann nicht einfach schreiben es sei der einzige Auftritt, wenn er in einem Buch dieser Art vorkommt ;) Grüße, [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 10:30, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Uiiih, das hatte ich nicht gewusst. Ist aber klar, wenn ich von den Droiden noch nie gehört habe, dass ich dann anehmen kann, dass er noch nie vorgekommen ist. Werde in Zukunft das Wook checken. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:51, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Naja, Vermutungen sind dennoch per Richtlinien verboten. Naja, im HdK ist das ja nicht so schlimm, jedoch würde es etwas an der Qualität nagen. Die Wook ist in dem Feld ein gutes Nachschlagewerk, wenn man sowas in den HdK schreiben will. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 17:55, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja, nur solche Kleinigkeiten aus Flashpoint! hat die Wook nicht erstellt, z. B. R5-S5, da habe ich fälschlicherweise angenommen bei L3 der gleiche Fall^^. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:57, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Nimmt dir auch keiner besser, du arbeitest das ja sowieso viiel besser aus als die Leute aus der Wook :) [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 20:49, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Oh, jetzt schmeichelst du mit aber Datei:;-).gif. Danke für das Kompliment. :D Skyguy (Commkanal) 22:03, 2. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Keksä Dabei beeindruckst du mich zurzeit sehr! Weiter so! [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 17:43, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Vielen Dank! Flashpoint! Brak Sector ist noch gar nicht ausgearbeitet, da kann man viel machen. Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:45, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Zusammenfassungen Morgen Skyguy, ich habe bemerkt, dass du in letzter Zeit öfters die Zusammenfassung "Link-fix" angibst, wenn du einen Link erstellst. Dass ist aber begrifflich nicht korrekt, denn ein Link-''fix'' bedeutet, dass du einen bereits vorhandenen Link korrigierst, um beispielsweise eine Weiterleitung aufzuheben oder einen Schreibfehler behebst, der den Link zerstört. Daher würde ich dich bitten, in Zukunft einfach "Link", "Verlinkung" oder ähnliches in die Zusammenfassung zu schreiben, weil das bisherige verwirrt ziemlich. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:15, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :ist klar, guter Einwand. Ich hatte gedacht es ist klar, wie das gemeint ist. :( Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:16, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Wie es gemeint ist, war natürlich klar, zumindest für die Nutzer, die schon längers dabei sind, denke ich zumindest mal. Aber ich denke, den Formalien und auch dem Verständnis anderer User halber wäre es vielleicht besser, es anderst zu formulieren Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 08:21, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ja, schon klar. Ich werde das in Zukunft ändern. Skyguy (Commkanal) 08:23, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Mordors Schatten Versus Wettbewerb Hallo Skyguy. Ich schreib dich jetzt mal stellvertretend für alle anderen Admins an, weil wir wissen wollen, ob ihr gerne mit eurer Community Teil des Versus-Wettbewerbs sein wollt, den wir demnächst im Mordors Schatten Wikia machen wollen. Der sollte im September online gehen und wir würden gerne Darth Vader gegen Sauron antreten lassen. Das Abstimmen würde dann in einem Blog der Mordors Schatten Community stattfinden und wir würden auf der Seite von Darth Vader einen Button platzieren, der eure Community anregen soll, für ihn zu stimmen. Ebenfalls würden wir im Blog natürlich auf euch zurückverweisen und werden den Wettbewerb generell auf Wikia bewerben. Wenn eure Community nichts dagegen hat, während der Laufzeit des Wettbewerbes einen Button auf der Seite von Darth Vader zu platzieren und ihr auch aus dem Wettbewerb heraus verlinkt werden wollt, sag mir doch bitte bis zum 31.8ten Bescheid. Schönen Gruss Foppes 08:57, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Da ich das jetzt gerade sehe: ich hätte keineswegs etwas dagegen und ich denke, die anderen werden auch nichts dagegen haben. [[User:Lord Dreist|'Lord Dreist']] (Diskussion) 09:07, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Es wäre schön, hier nicht direkt im Artikel zu verlinken, sondern vielleicht mithilfe einer zweiten Bubble. Ben Braden (Diskussion) 09:16, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::Ich finde die Idee super und habe bestimmt nichts einzuwenden. Da ich aber auch ein großer HdR-Fan bin, gerate ich durch so eine Abstimmung in eine Zwickmühle… Vader wird aber immer der böseste Bösewicht bleiben. ;) Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:27, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::::Mir gefällt die Idee auch sehr gut. Hab nichts dagegen. Aber ich kann Skyguy nur zustimmen: HdR zählt zu meinen Favoriten und ich liebe Saurons Streitkolben. Doch die Entscheidung wird trotzdem klar sein... natürlich für unseren Lord Helmchen Datei:;-).gif. Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 17:34, 29. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :::::Sorry, irgendetwas hat mit den Notifikationen nicht geklappt und ich sehe den Text hier leider erst jetzt. Der Wettbewerb hat schon angefangen und ich werde heute noch im Laufe des Tages die beiden hinzufügen. :::::Schönen Gruss Foppes 08:25, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Schlacht um Coruscant (Begriffsklärung) Hallo Jw-skyguy ich wollte dich fragen was an meiner Bearbeitung falsch war bzw. warum wurde sie rückgängig gemacht? --Shark-4000 (Diskussion) 18:16, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Lustige Frage. :D Deine Bearbeitung wurde gar nicht rückgängig gemacht. Skyguy hat lediglich einen Link ergänzt und ich habe die Position deiner Ergänzung korrigiert. Sie stand unter Missionen und nicht unter Schlachten, allerdings wurde nichts rückgängig gemacht. :) Da hast du dich wohl verguckt. Freundliche Grüße Advieser (Diskussion) 18:49, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) ::oh, Ups! danke das du es mir gesagt hast. :) (wie peinlich) Grüße--Shark-4000 (Diskussion) 19:02, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :::Kein Problem, Fehler passieren. ;) Skyguy (Commkanal) 20:26, 9. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Kurze Frage N'abend Skyguy, bei deinen letzten drei Artikeln versteh ich einen Satz, der überall vorkommt, nicht so ganz. Entweder ist das ein Fehler oder du musst mich aufklären Datei:;-).gif. Nämlich: „...blablabla, welche zum Abbau von Erzen und Mineralien zur Rate gezogen werden“. Was soll dieses zu zur Rate ziehen bedeuten? Entweder meinst zu zu Rate ziehen, was aber eigentlich vom Sinn her nicht stimmen kann, und eine andere Bedeutung entzieht sich leider meiner Kenntnis. Von daher würde ich mich über eine Aufkärung freuen :). Gruß Akt'tar (Komlink) 18:26, 11. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Personenartikel ohne Infobox? Hmm... Meinst du nicht, dass du vielleicht die Vorlage:Reale Person da noch hättest mit reinnehmen müssen? Ich wäre schon der Meinung, dass man auch aus dem einen Satz einiges in der infobox ausfüllen kann, so dass deren Benutzung gerechtfertigt ist. Hjhunter (Diskussion) 05:27, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) :Hm, wenn du es schon ansprichst muss ich dir recht geben. Als ich sie erstellt habe, kam mir nicht in den Sinn eine IB einzufügen, danke für den Tipp. Datei:--).gif Skyguy (Commkanal) 18:46, 26. Sep. 2014 (UTC) Notstandssitzung am 18.10.2014 Hey, Skyguy! Der aktuelle Konflikt mit Wikia.com hat sich in seiner Weise so verschärft, dass die für den deutschsprachigen Bereich beauftragte Mitarbeiterin Wikias unserem Nutzer Ben Braden im Chat der Wikia.de-Nutzerschaft gegenüber äußerte, Wikia werde, falls wir nicht kooperieren, einem oder mehreren Administratoren seine/ihre Rechte nehmen und die betreffende/n Person/en daurhaft sperren. Alle Anwesenden im Chat — die Benutzer Kerem, Ben Braden, Advieser und Chaostrupp sowie weitere Leserinnen und Leser, darunter auch bekannte Autoren Wikias — waren sich darin einig, dass wir eine solche Drohung nicht hinnehmen können. Wikia wollte, dass wir die Werbung nicht mehr verdecken, dieser Bitte sind wir nachgekommen. Doch eine weitere Kooperation Wikias bleibt aus. Dementsprechend ist jedwede weitere Beschwerde von Seiten Wikias unserer Meinung nach unangebracht und deplatziert. Wir haben diesbezüglich beschlossen, für den Samstag, den 18.10.2014, um 18:00 Uhr eine Notstandssitzung im Chat der Jedipedia.de einzuberufen, um die ganze Situation zu erörtern und die von Wikia geforderte Antwort, die Ben Braden auf Bitten Forest Fairys an selbigem Tag an sie weiterleiten wird, zu formulieren und abzusegnen. Wir hoffen auf zahlreiches Erscheinen. MfG, Corran (Diskussion) 20:16, 16. Okt. 2014 (UTC) im Auftrag des sich zuletzt mit der Situation befasst habenden Teams Rücktritt Sehr geehrte Jedipedia-Gemeinde: Viele der Benutzer, welche regelmäßig aktiv sind oder mich schon gekannt hatten, werden schon bemerkt haben, dass ich nun seit fast einem halben Jahr nicht mehr in der JP gearbeitet habe. Aufgrund hohen Zeitmangels durch Schule, Sport und andere Freizeitaktivitäten ist es mir leider nicht mehr möglich aktiv und tatkräftig in diesem Wiki mitzuarbeiten. Ich möchte daher meinen Rücktritt als Jedi-Meister und -Ritter verkünden. Ich hatte eine sehr gute Zeit in der Jedipedia und ich freue mich über all die guten Freunde die ich hier gefunden habe. Ich hoffe zutiefst, dass die JP hier noch weiterhin so gut geführt wird (in guten Händen ist es ja allemal) und das meine Arbeit hier nicht vergessen wird. Vielleicht schaue ich ab und zu noch mal vorbei und tu' was ich nicht lassen kann. Möge die Macht mit Euch sein. Skyguy (Commkanal) 20:25, 15. Apr. 2015 (UTC) PS: Meine UCs können entfernt werden. :Machs gut Skyguy und danke für das Kompliment. Wir hoffen trotzdem, dass du eines Tages zurückkehrst! Du hast hier viel bewegt und geleistet. Auch dafür schulden wir dir ein großes Dankeschön. Möge die Macht auch mit dir sein! RC-3004 (Comm-Kanal) 15:36, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) ::Es ist traurig mit anzusehen, wie immer mehr Admins zurücktreten. Ich werde dich sehr vermissen und hoffe, dass du bald wieder Zeit hast um hier wieder aktiv zu werden. Ich habe deine Arbeit immer sehr geschätzt und auch dein Wissen im Bereich The Clone Wars. May the force be with you. Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 17:30, 16. Apr. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich danke euch allen für eure freundlichen Worte :). Skyguy (Commkanal) 17:40, 17. Apr. 2015 (UTC) Benutzergruppenumstrukturierung Hallo Jw-skyguy! In meinem ständigen Bemühen, die Jedipedia zu modernisieren, ist in den letzten Tagen - wie angekündigt und von der Community befürwortet - eine Umstrukturierung der Benutzergruppen erfolgt. Als Dank für deine engagierte Arbeit als ehemaliger Administrator wird dir hiermit der [[Jedipedia:Veteran|'Veteranen'-Status]] zugesprochen! Auch wenn der Rang mehr symbolisch gedacht ist, wird dir immerhin Zugriff auf die Rollback-Funktion gewährt, da wir dir weiterhin vertrauen. Alle Infos dazu findest du in meinem Admin-Blog. Ich danke dir für dein Verständnis! Möge die Macht mit dir sein! - Dein Bürokrat, Jedi-Meister und CheckUser Ben Braden (Diskussion) 21:25, 15. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Jubiläum rechts|350px Hallo Jw-skyguy! Die Jedipedia wird zehn Jahre alt - wenn das kein Grund zum Feiern ist! Im Namen der Administration lade ich dich hiermit ganz herzlich zu unserer Chat-Feier, heute Abend ab 18 Uhr, ein. Außerdem möchte ich dich auf dieses Gewinnspiel hinweisen, bei dem du die Chance auf richtig tolle Gewinne hast. Alle weiteren Infos findest du hier. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Ahsoka Tano die Beste (Diskussion) 15:47, 16. Okt. 2015 (UTC) TOP TEN Heyho , wir haben die TOP TEN-Blogs wiederbelebt. Nun wollten wir anfragen, ob du im Zuge der sogenannten "Veteranenrunde", in der ehemalige Admins einen solchen Blog schreiben, bereit wärst, auch eine TOP TEN-Liste zu schreiben. Hier findest du einen Blog zur Wiederbelebung, hier die Terminliste, hier Themenvorschläge und hier eine Übersicht über die Regeln und alle anderen TOP TEN-Blogs. Es würde uns freuen, wenn du mitmachen würdest! Gruß, Kun Skywalker 20px|link=http://de.starwarsidentites.com/hero/de-de/5565941daad88 (-> Komlink) 15:43, 24. Okt. 2016 (UTC)